runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandstorm
Clan : Sandstorm Welcome, we are Sandstorm. '' Sandstorm : main page We pride ourselves on creating a place where players can share their experiences, knowledge and memories, make new ones, and most of all, have fun. All players are welcome, all we ask is that you're socially active and respect your fellow clanmates. We also ask that our members make the effort to at least visit our Citadel weekly. We have tier 6 citadel with 3 ava's. Capping at which will give u decent xp, and one of our admins always have ava out to give our clanmates 3 or 6% bonus to xp gains. We are a pvm (bossing mostly) and skilling clan, so when u need help one of us will be there ready to give u a hand. If u want to learn how to boss higher lvls monsters - we are happy to help u in doing duo or mass. We never forget about our people, so we wont stop talking to u after u have been recruited, our clan chat is always up and running, feel free to ask any questions. * Social Community * Range of Experienced players * Low-High level PvM * Skill and Quest help * Events on request Here at Sandstorm we try and create a friendly atmosphere within the Clan and encourage everyone to get along and bond so that may continue. You should respect higher ranks and listen to what they have to say. As stated in the rules failure to do so may result in you being banned either temporarily or permanently. The following will not be tolerated within our Clan Chat: -Begging. -Scamming and luring. -Botting. -Persistent use of offensive language/topics. -Failing to listen to warnings from higher ranks. -All Jagex rules apply. Lending of items or cash sums, within the clan or not, is done at the owners own risk. If you have any problems or questions you can contact the following Clan Staff by PM in-game: Sirbrialot ; Active Nun ; Skelebones ; Viz ; Milk Drinker ; Rtyrolia 'Our Citadel.' If u up to skilling, our clan citadel is a way to do it. Each skill plot is giving u decent xp, and if u cap every week, on next one u'll get +15% bonus to xp gains in citadel and up to 45% in 3 weeks, u will also be able to claim xp from our clan cape, which u can get at falador clan camp. We have summoning, crafting, cooking, mining, smithing, firemaking and woodcutting plots. We also will guide through lvling up in any skill u want to work on. To give u even more xp at citadel, one of coordinators or admin will be near u with our avatar so u'd get +6% bonus. After u capped u can claim a bonus xp from our quatemaster at the keep. '''Our ranking system' -Members - Staff - Leaders Members Tier. Ranks in the first Tier are awarded purely on your overall XP-Gain since joining us. This means you can work your way through the first tier of ranks just by playing the game, giving you a good period of time to get yourself grounded, get to know our members and how we operate as a clan. Your overall Clan-XP can be checked in the Clanmates section of our main Clan page. The first six ranks, up to General(Gold star) are broken down as follows: Recruit (1 stripe) Corporal (2 stripe) - 2m Sergeant (3 stripe) - 8m Lieutenant (Bronze Star) - 15m Captain (Silver Star) - 60m General (Gold Star) - 100m Staff Tier: Ranks in this Tier are given to Outstanding individuals who have progressed through the Members tier to General rank. Players must also show the maturity and responsibility we look for in possible Staff candidates. The following ranks are expected to cap at our citadel and visit it weekly at the very least. Staff ranks will be awarded to players who show the following traits: Admin- Awarded to Generals who show loyalty to the clan and our values. Being active, friendly and helpful in our cc. Upholding clan Rules and showing an ability to defuse situations. Making an effort to upkeep our Citadel and encouraging/teaching others how to do so. Organiser- Awarded to admins who go the extra mile. Persistence in their admin role. Showing an interest in clan management and improvement. Creating and hosting events for people if required. Consistent effort to upkeep our citadel. Co-ordinator- The ultimate staff member. Organisers who show genuine leadership qualities and have shown the ability to keep the clan running as it should. Good judgement and an effort to recruit players suited to the clan. Showing good judgement of other clanmates and candidates for the admin role. Shown an ability to manage citadel and set targets. Shown innovation and a positive impact to the clan as a whole. Leaders Tier: Overseer, Deputy owner & owner. These ranks are given to the select few, long standing members who constantly show they are a Core part of our clan. People who show that they can lead by example, manage all aspect of a clan and have the confidence to make vital changes and take us in new, improved directions. Events. We will be running a variety of events for players of all different interests and skill levels involved. We also will be running a pvm bossing lessons for people who are interested in doing a new or higher lvl boss. Just request an event and we'll make one. If u would like to join us, pm Sirbrialot or Rtyrolia in-game or post here your nickname and we'll reply as soon as possible.